Reacquainted
by mrsc80
Summary: Heartbroken, Arya left Winterfell only to return years later. The last person she wanted to see was him...of course fate had a different plan. AU...HEA...RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS My first attempt at this. I hope you give it a try, you never know you might enjoy it !
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing...apart from a rather large shoe collection!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Arya stepped off the plane and was hit by a cold blast of air that could only mean she was home. For the last four years she had been attending the University of Braavos; she hadn't been home often in those years, with the exception of a few weeks here and there. Truth be told she didn't want to be going back now, there were still too many bad memories there for her, not that anyone in her family knew this of course. If it weren't for the birth of her older brother Robb's first child she probably wouldn't have returned; although she would admit that she was excited to see her niece, finally. Thankfully her suitcase was one of the first to come through the baggage carousel and she quickly made her way through the departure lounge making her way towards the taxi rank, after a small wait she jumped into a waiting taxi.

"Where to love?" The large man in the driver seat asked.

"Westeros. The Winterfell Estate, please."

"That's a bit of a drive, you're talking at least £200, you sure you've got that kinda cash?"

Arya rolled her eyes, she got this a lot. Where her sister Sansa chose to wear the designer labels that their mother encouraged them to wear, Arya always went for comfort over style and today was no exception. Sure her mum would be pissed off seeing her in tracksuit bottoms and a jumper that had more holes in than she could be bothered to count. "Don't worry, I've got it covered...I'll tell you what, how about I sweeten the deal? You get me there before dark and I'll give you an extra £50?" The driver turned around to look at Arya as she pulled the cash from her shoulder bag.

"I'll take that deal little miss….I think you might be my favourite customer yet." He laughed before turning the keys and starting the ignition.

An hour into their journey Arya couldn't help think about what made her leave her home all those years ago. She recalled how shocked her family were when she had told them she wanted to attend a University in another country. Out of all of her siblings she was the only one growing up that made no mention of leaving the home she loved, but at the time it felt like she had no other choice. He had, unknowingly, broken her heart when he showed up at Robb's engagement party with his new girlfriend in tow and she would have done anything to escape the pain.

 **A/N**

 **So...this is the first time I've ever been brave enough to publish a story. I can only hope that you enjoy it.**

 **I have written the first three chapters already and my plan is to upload at least once a week until the story is finished (real life permitting). I decided to start off slowly, hence the short chapter, hopefully you'll stick around long to see what happens next.**

 **I welcome any constructive feedback from you guys...but like my grandmother told me "if you haven't got anything nice to say, then say nothing"**

 **Love and Hugs until next time xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing...apart from a rather large collection of cookery books that I never use.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _12 years earlier_

Arya rode her bike along the long winding roads that ran through the Godswood, leading from her family's estate towards the village of Winterfell. Just as she was about to reach Mott's Garage she saw a group of older boys laughing and hollering. She recognised a couple of their faces from school and immediately knew that they were up to no good. As she got closer she could see that they were picking on Hot Pie…again. Hot pie was the local baker's son and was as tall as he was round. He was a constant target for the school bullies and although he could easily overpower each of them if it were one on one…five on one was a different matter.

"What's the matter fat boy?" She heard Lommy, the ringleader yell, "Look lads, I think he pissed his pants!" The other boys laughed and started pointing at Hot Pie's wet trousers. Arya could see Hot Pie wipe away at his cheeks and then cover his crotch with his hands. Finally deciding that she had seen enough Arya jumped from her bike and grabbed a large wooden stick she found lying on the ground.

"That's enough, leave him alone!" She yelled out.

The boys turned around and looked at the small girl in front of them waving a stick in the air, and laughed again. "Oohh, we're so scared." Lommy laughed out, "Do you even know how to use that thing? You better watch you don't hurt yourself little girl."

Although Arya knew she was at least two years younger than they were and more than a foot smaller, she hated it when people underestimated her. "I might be little, but I know I could smash your head in with this," Ayra waved the stick like a bat from side to side, "so perhaps you're the one who should be watching out." Suddenly the group of boys grew quiet and Arya grabbed the stick firmly with both hands readying herself for battle.

"Did you just threaten me? She's not so clever, is she lads? See there's five of us and only one of you…do you think you're good enough to take us all on at once?" Lommy asked raising his eyebrow as the other four boys stood at his back.

"Probably not," she replied, "but I just need to be quick enough to hit you." Arya ran towards him and swung her makeshift weapon firmly at the boy's stomach causing him to double over and gasp loudly as he fell to the ground. Arya was unsure who was in more shock; her, the group of boys now trying to help their friend stand or Hot Pie who had finally stopped crying long enough to stare at the crazy girl in front of him.

"You fucking bitch, you'll pay for that." Lommy screamed.

Arya, for the first time since she had stumbled upon the group of boys, felt fear. Lommy was on his feet and making his way towards her. Arya started running fast, hoping to call out for help before Lommy could catch her. Just as she put her feet on the pavement leading to Mott's Garage she felt her hair being pulled and yanking her back. "Not so brave without your stick are you?" He asked her just as Arya, who was lying in the middle of the road, saw for the first time that Lommy was now holding her stick. "Now let's see if it hurts you more or less than it hurt me."

Arya had fallen out of a tree when she was eight years old and broke her ankle, the pain she remembered from that was nothing compared to the pain she was experiencing now as the stick made contact with her arm. She yelled out as Lommy hit her again and again. Just as she thought she would pass out from the pain, he suddenly stopped. She heard grunts, which she couldn't guarantee weren't coming from her, and then felt the ground vibrate as something fell to the floor beside her. With her eyes closed tight, she waited for the next attack, when two strong arms reached underneath her. She was vaguely aware of being placed on a sofa, the faint smell of motor oil in the air and making her realise she was more than likely in the garage.

"Can you open your eyes?" Arya opened her eyes as much as she could bare to and looked up at the boy who had saved her. Bright blue eyes stared back down at her, "You're safe now. I've got you. My name's Gendry Waters. Do you know your name?"

Arya rolled her eyes, "Of course I do stupid. My name is Arya, Arya Stark." She watched as Gendry's faced changed, obviously recognising the name.

"Arya Stark? Like the Starks of Winterfell? Oh my God, I should be calling you m'lady."

Arya groaned, she hated when anyone referred to her as 'Lady', "Don't call me my lady. My name's Arya, stupid."

Gendry laughed at the fire inside of the little girl in front of him, "I'm sorry m'lady, won't happen again m'lady..."

"Seriously this is what you want to do right now?" Arya cried out, interrupting him, "In case you've forgotten, I was just beaten up, my arm is probably broken and you think now is right time to annoy me? Perhaps once you've stopped laughing you could find the time to call my dad or a doctor." Arya tried to rise from the sofa to escape the torment and was immediately struck with a fierce pain down the left side of her body, "Ooowww!"

"Oh God, I'm sorry Arya...I'm new here and my uncle's away for the day...I didn't know who you were and the other boy, Hot Pie, he said he knew you from school and would get your parents. They won't be long."

Although Arya considered herself to be tough the pain was becoming too much and she was about to ask him to call for an ambulance when she heard a car pull up, "Arya. Arya, where are you?" It was her father. Once again she tried to rise up to reach for him; the next thing she knew she was waking up in hospital.

Almost a week after she was attacked Arya lay on top of her bed watching bad daytime TV. She had been allowed home after a couple of days in hospital, with strict instructions from the doctor to take it easy and to remain on bed rest. Her mother had taken this to the extreme, confining Arya to her room. Her left arm was set in a plaster cast from her fingers to her shoulders and the two broken ribs she had sustained were wrapped tightly in a bandage, so there was only so much she could do without assistance; she was hardly the flight risk her mother was making her out to be. She'd received a few visitors over the last three days, Hot Pie being one of them, apologising for not doing more to help her. Although she didn't think it was necessary she happily accepted his apology and the lemon cakes from his father's shop.

"Knock, Knock…you up for a visitor m'lady?" Gendry asked as he walked into Arya's room.

"I told you not to call me that, stupid." Arya picked up the book that lay on her nightstand and threw it at his head. Gendry ducked as the book came flying towards him and watched as it hit the wall behind him then land on the floor. "That's some way to say thank you for saving your life…but I'll take it." He laughed again as Arya pulled a face.

"Sorry, I've not been by before now," Gendry began as he sat down on the edge of her bed, making himself at home. "I had to enrol at school and my uncle Tobho wasn't too impressed I beat up those lads, even if I was stopping them from hitting you."

Arya stared at Gendry as he spoke, his dark hair fell in front of his eyes. She couldn't recall much of what happened that day at first, but what she did remember was the boy with the piercing blue eyes who had saved her.

"So Robb told me you're on house arrest." Gendry said as he pulled at a loose thread on her duvet.

"You know my brother?" Arya asked.

"I met Robb and your cousin Jon at school, we're in a few of the same classes." He replied, "Robb was the one that managed to talk my uncle into letting me out so I could visit you. I just met your sister and younger brothers downstairs." He stated as an afterthought. If he was in the same year as Robb and Jon that would make him seventeen Arya had worked out quickly, which meant he was five years older than her. She didn't understand why that bothered her so much.

The longer he stayed and talked the more she liked him. After an hour Gendry gave Arya a quick hug goodbye and a promise to come see her soon. Arya thought she would burst with happiness.

Later that night as Arya replayed the visit in her head for the twentieth time she realised that she, Arya Stark, had a crush on Gendry Waters.

 **A/N**

 **I figured since the last chapter was so short you deserved another one earlier than planned.**

 **This story will be a bit of a slow burner at first, I can only hope you stick with me.**

 **Until next time xoxo**


End file.
